Run While You Can
by ithinkilikeknivestoomuch395
Summary: What could possibly go wrong on a trip to Tori's cabin for an end-of-semester party? Everything. Especially when the cabin is surrounded by, you know, miles of dangerous, wolf-infested woods. Mostly Bade, but also Tandre and Cabbie, with Catorade friendships. POST TWC.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I realize wolves don't live in California. Well wait. At least I don't think they do. But for the sake of the story, unless I find another way to factor in the fact that they'd have to drive about six hours away to get to a possibly wolf-infested area, let's just pretend that there are wolves there. Kay? Kay.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"No," Jade hissed. "There is no way in _hell_ I'm going to a party at stupid _Vega's _house!"

"But Jadey!" her best friend, Cat, whined. "I already told Tori we'd go! And it's at her cabin-"

"Ooh, fancy schmancy! Vega owns a _cabin,_ too!" Jade interrupted in her mock-Tori voice, rolling her eyes. She didn't have one doubt in her mind that Beck was going to be there, and she was still trying to get over him. If someone found out she wasn't over him, she would look weak. And Jade West is _not _weak.

Why did she even agree to come over to Cat's house, anyway? Cat's room, the room they were standing in now, was pink in every single place you looked. On her _Things I Hate_ list, pink was _right_ next to yellow. _But I don't hate Cat, so I guess I should go over_, is what Jade had thought to herself at the time. But now, she was seriously starting to regret coming over.

"But..." Cat started again, snapping Jade out of her thoughts.

"No!" Jade growled firmly.

"Jadey..." Cat pouted out her lower lip out to make a teary-eyed doggy face. "_Pleasey!_" she asked cutely.

Jade cursed under her breath. Even _she_ couldn't say no to Cat when she looked so cute. Jade let out a sigh of defeat. Cat wasn't going to give in any time soon, so why bother at an argument? "Who else is going?" Jade asked, more calmly. _I'll have to deal with seeing Beck_, she reluctantly thought.

Cat let out a small squeak of excitement, knowing that this meant she was giving in.

"Me, you, Tori, Beck, Andre, and Robbie are going!" Cat replied excitedly, before pulling out her bright pink Pear Phone from her back jeans pocket and looking at the text Tori had sent her. "We have to be at Tori's house by two in the afternoon. We should bring anything we'll need for the night, like sleeping bags, and we're going to have to bring things for the morning, too, like brushes and makeup and stuff."

"It's 1:30 now. We only have like, thirty minutes, Cat." Jade sighed, not bothering to bring up the fact that they had pretty much no time to pack, so they just shouldn't go. "Pack up your things, I'll come back to get you at 1:50. I have to go pack up. Be ready." And with that, Jade thankfully left Cat's cheery room.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Short, I know. Reviews seriously make my entire day. I promise, if you give this story a chance, you will know whether or not you like it by the end of chapter three. But _please_ read until then at least, because that's when the exciting part starts...


	2. Chapter 2

I literally did a victory dance when I got reviews. Thanks for reviewing, heythere, Bade, chipy8910, curly1221, JadeWestForever, jheny95 and PrettyPrettyBade! Hee. Enjoy the next chapter-Bade coming soon. Might be making the chapters longer now. But it takes longer to write so I don't know... but anyhow, enjoy~~!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The car ride back to Cat's house seemed to go by with the blink of an eye. It had taken Jade only slightly longer to pack her things. Shortly after stepping into her darkly painted room, she had quickly grabbed makeup and a few toiletries. She then went into her large walk-in closet to look for a sleeping bag.

Sliding the large black door open, she cautiously stepped inside the messy closet, careful not to step on anything sharp. Suddenly, a shiny object by her foot caught her eye. Curiously, she snatched it up from the ground. She instantly wished she hadn't.

It was a picture of her and Beck. They were staring into each others eyes, seeming to be lost in the moment. Seeing the familiar picture, Jade felt her heart break all over again. She even felt a tear escape the corner of her eye, but she quickly caught it before it was able to run down her cheek.

She and Beck were over. She had to accept it. Jade tucked the photo in the pocket of her black jeans anyway. _Just in case..._

Taking a deep breath, she searched around again for the sleeping bag. She spotted it shortly-it was on a shelf to her right. After grabbing the black bag, she stepped out of the closet, closing the door behind her.

Looking around her room for anything else, Jade spotted one of her favorite pairs of scissors. Shrugging, she grabbed it too, and swiftly fit them in her right combat boot. _Never know how annoying Vega's gonna get,_ she thought, not bothering to hide the smirk she felt forming on her lips, even though she knew herself that she would probably never _fatally _harm Tori.

Taking another look around her room, she grabbed a DVD player with it's charger, her favorite horror movie, _The Scissoring_, along with _Paranormal Activity 3,_before picking up her school backpack-that she used to pack all of her things in-and headed back to her car, quickly scribbling a note to her father and his wife about where she was.

In case, you know, he suddenly started caring where the hell his daughter was all the time.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

_I'm here. _Jade texted Cat as soon as she pulled into her driveway.

_Kay kay! Be out in a sec! _ Cat texted back. Jade rolled her eyes. _Cat texts exactly how she talks,_she thought with a sigh.

Within seconds, she saw a familiar little redhead bounce down the Valentine's porch steps, carrying a pink sleeping bag and a large pink bag. Giggling, Cat bounced her way over to Jade's car and hopped in.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat smiled. "We're going to have to stop at Tori's house, because we have to follow her car to the cabin."

"Whatever." Jade mumbled, putting the car into gear and pulling out of Cat's driveway.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Hey, Cat! Hey, Jade!" Tori greeted them as she opened the door, giving Cat a hug-which Cat returned kindly-and nodding at Jade.

"Hiya Tori!" Cat squealed.

"Come on in!" Tori smiled kindly and gestured for them to go inside. "We're still waiting for Andre," she informed them as they entered her house, just as Trina came walking down the stairs.

"What's everyone doing here?" Trina asked.

"Nothing," Tori replied, a bit too quickly.

"We're going to the cabin for an end-of-semester party!" Cat squealed excitedly.

"Cat!" Everyone except Trina yelled all at once.

"What-y?" she asked ditzily.

"I love parties! I'll go pack!" Trina exclaimed, rushing back upstairs.

"No one likes you!" Jade yelled after, but apparently it fell on deaf ears. No one bothered trying to convince Trina she wasn't wanted anymore because she just never seemed to learn her lesson.

"I guess I do need someone to drive me there anyway..." Tori mumbled.

Jade, meanwhile, found a comfy place on Tori's red couch, on the opposite side of where Beck sat, and began looking for chips in her black nail polish. She thought she felt Beck's gaze on her, but as soon as she looked up, she saw he wasn't looking at her. _ I can only hope,_she thought bitterly.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

A short while later, Trina was done packing, and Andre arrived. It took only a short minute to figure out who was riding with whom. Cat was riding with Jade, Robbie and Beck were riding with Andre, which, unfortunately for her, left Tori to ride with Trina.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

It was about five in the afternoon by the time the Hollywood Arts students arrived at the Vega's cabin. Cat immediately jumped out of Jade's car as soon as they arrived, squealing and running towards Tori, who had just gotten out of Trina's car, looking relieved.

Cat basically jumped on Tori, squealing "This is so cool! My brother has a cabin like this! Which reminds me. This one time, my brother-"

"So, moving on?" Tori cut Cat off before she could go off on one of her crazy stories about her brother. Cat seemed offended at first, but quickly forgot what just happened, distracted by something she apparently just saw.

"Look! A butterfly!" Cat exclaimed, running after it. Jade rolled her eyes, and Andre smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Wait, Cat! Don't go into the woods!" Tori called after her.

"Why not?" Cat asked, but came bouncing back to everyone anyway.

"Well, first of all, this cabin is surrounded by miles of woods, and they can get really dangerous and thick if you don't know your way around. Second, there are wolves everywhere in these woods, and they can get really aggressive." Tori replied.

"Hey, why don't we all go inside the cabin now?" Beck suggested once Robbie and Trina stepped out of their cars.

"Wow, Oliver, you're a _genius_," Jade muttered while everyone else agreed.

Beck gave her a look that said "Seriously?" before walking towards the cabin, with everyone joining him. Tori noticed the exchange and sighed.

This was going to be a long, interesting night.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

So, this chapter is much longer. Almost a thousand words! I hope you liked it. I'm think I'm going to try to write two chapters a day, but if not at least one. I don't know how that's going to work out though, because this took four hours to write. Although, the fact I started at 11PM and stopped at 3AM just _might _have something to do with it.

Anyway, reviews, as I said before, seriously make my day.

Ooh, but before you do, just letting you know, there WILL be more Bade. I PROMISE. I am an EXTREME Bade shipper. And Jade and Tori aren't enemies in this. I'm just trying to keep Jade in character as best as I can. Oh and I'm not totally sure how I'm going to fit Cabbie and Tandre in this yet, but we'll see… Anyway. Sorry for the long author's note again; I'm rambling cuz I gotta get some sleep. Uploading this later... _REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh... I am soooo blocked right now. I have literally been sitting in front of a black document for the past -looks at watch- hour and a half. Here goes another attempt... Enjoy!

Note: This chapter is the longest yet, but I promise the ending _should _be pretty satisfying!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

It took about thirty minutes for the Hollywood Arts students to get settled in the old, dusty cabin. Upon entering through the creaky wooden doorway, Tori immediately wrinkled her nose at the annoying musty smell.

"Ugh. Does anyone have bug spray?" Trina complained, swatting the air around her.

"Um... I think there might be some in that drawer over there," Tori replied, pointing to a drawer in the other room. Trina hurriedly walked over to it and started searching for the spray. She found it eventually, along with some air freshener. She quickly took advantage of both, and Tori let out a sigh of relief when the musty smell in the air was gone.

"Where do we set our stuff?" Andre asked.

"On the couch over here," Tori replied, walking over to a couch on the other side of the room and setting her things down. The others followed and did the same. "We should probably go find firewood. Can someone come with me?" she asked.

"I'll come," Andre offered. Tori smiled thankfully and motioned for him to follow her. Together, they walked out of the cabin, leaving Robbie, Cat, Jade, Trina, and Beck to set up their sleeping bags.

Jade let out a tired sigh and grabbed her sleeping bag, laying it out on the floor next to the couch. Cat giggled and set hers right next to Jade's, then rolled out Tori's right next to hers, while Jade set up her DVD player in case she felt like watching a movie later.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw Trina roll out her sleeping bag right next to Beck's. Her shoulders involuntarily tensed up at the thought of Trina being anywhere near Beck, but she quickly relaxed her shoulders as soon as she caught herself. Surprisingly, Cat seemed to notice this, and stole a worried glance at Jade.

"You okay?" Cat whispered quietly, yet not quietly enough for a silent cabin. Jade shot her a death glare that clearly said "shut up". Cat squeaked and looked away, suddenly scared.

Jade couldn't help but feel a little sorry for glaring at Cat. She was only concerned about her. But asking in front of Beck wasn't exactly the smartest move ever. Jade was supposed to be over Beck, but this "cabin party" wasn't really helping prove it. She sighed and stood up, then sat back down on the couch behind her, starting to examine her onyx colored nail polish once again for any chips.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

By the time Tori and Andre came back, it was already starting to get dark. They had arrived with seven sticks and a bag of marshmallows from Trina's car.

"Marshmallow roasting, anyone?" Tori asked, holding up the bag and smiling.

Everyone nodded, smiling. Even Jade was slightly smirking.

Tori led everyone outside to the pile of firewood surrounded by rocks and four long logs turned on their sides to make seats. Tori sat down on one of the logs and handed everyone a stick and a marshmallow as they sat down.

Andre came and sat next to Tori, giving her butterflies in her stomach. The good kind, not the type she got when Jade smirked at her in an evil way. Beck sat on the log across from theirs, and Trina, seeing this, went and quickly sat next to him before anyone else could. Tori noticed Beck's shoulders tense up and she could see annoyance clear in his brown eyes, but apparently not wanting to be rude, he didn't move from his spot. On the log to the right of the one Tori was sitting on, Robbie sat down, with Cat following him. Jade sat alone on the last available log, to the left of Tori's.

Tori saw Jade steal a glance at Trina leaning on Beck, pure hatred flashing in her icy blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad for Jade, as it was clear she still had feelings for him.

Tori was snapped out of her thoughts when Andre moved from her side to light the fire. He lit a match, placed it in the fire, and blew lightly on it. The kindling at the bottom of the pile caught fire, and from there it kept getting bigger until there was a nice, warm fire going. It was almost completely dark now. The night was beautiful, with a full moon that brightened the ground around everyone slightly, mixing in with the light coming from the bonfire. Both contrasted beautifully with the dark of the night.

Tori smiled when Andre put his arm around her waist. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling more content than ever. She felt like nothing could make this night better than it was.

Meanwhile, Jade was feeling the almost polar opposite or Tori. Seeing Tori so happy with Andre almost made Jade want to cry. She was actually glad Tori was happy, because she knew it was about time she and Andre became closer, but it made her miss Beck even more.

Not only that, but she _despised _watching Trina leaning her head on Beck, even if he seemed uncomfortable. That girl just couldn't take a hint. Jade pulled her charred marshmallow out of the fire, blowing it out. Carefully, she pulled the marshmallow off of the stick and popped it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring the burning sensation in her mouth that took her mind off the situation with Trina.

After about another ten minutes of seeing Trina lean up against Beck, clearly trying to flirt with him, Jade was ready to pull her hair out. After finishing her last marshmallow, Jade put the stick down, abruptly getting up and quickly mumbled "I'm gonna go inside," before walking towards the cabin.

Tori glanced after Jade as she walked away. She looked back at Andre before quickly whispering, "I'll be right back," and went inside after Jade.

"Jade?" Tori whispered.

"What?" came the snarled reply. Tori walked inside the cabin to see Jade sitting on the couch by her sleeping bag, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked, very concerned now.

"Oh, totally. One hundred percent. In fact, I _enjoy _seeing your annoying older sister rub up against my ex." Jade's words were nearly dripping with venom and sarcasm.

"It's not like Beck is enjoying it either," Tori pointed out.

"But he _clearly_ doesn't care about me enough to _stop _her." Tori could hear the hurt evident in Jade's voice, even though it was slightly masked with anger.

"Maybe he thinks you're over him."

"I really doubt that."

"I thought you were until today," Tori dared to say. "You seemed over him completely during school. It wasn't until just now I noticed you weren't. Trina's never seemed to bother you that much before. What was different this time?"

There was a moment of silence while Jade thought about this, before finally answering. "I saw you and Andre. All close together and resting on each other. Even Cat and Robbie seemed closer than usual, while I was sitting there awkwardly, alone, watching some girl attempt to flirt with the guy I'm still in love with."

"But he's apparently not into the flirting thing," Tori pressed. "Trina's just being... Trina."

"I guess..." Jade mumbled.

"C'mon," Tori got up and walked towards the door. "Why don't we go outside and just enjoy the rest of the night?"

"Okay..." Jade muttered, getting up and following Tori out.

And that's exactly when everything went directly south.

As soon as Jade walked out of the cabin, she was met with the heart-stopping sight of Trina locking her lips on Beck's.

Shocked, Jade stopped cold, then took a step backward, not fully believing her widening eyes, even though Beck was clearly trying to get Trina off of him. And when Jade finally snapped out of her brief state of shock, what did she do?

That's right. She bolted for the dark, dangerous woods, their ominous outline only slightly illuminated by the dull white moonlight.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Talk about being desperate to escape a situation. ^

_And about 3,000 words later... let the Bade begin! Woo!_

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

I've been itching to write this chapter ever since I started this story! Therefore, it came to me more easily and I was able to write and update it faster. Enjoy!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

As Jade ran, she ignored the voices of her friends that called her name. There was only one slightly coherent thought going through her head: _get away_. Unfortunately, her mind, in its furious, shocked state, hadn't exactly gone further than that in terms of a plan. All she wanted to do now was run away, and never go back. Away from Beck, away from her friends, away from Trina, and most importantly, away from reality.

Reality being that her ex just kissed the girl she hated.

It was all she could do to dodge various tree limbs while venturing deeper and deeper into the dark forest, still not fully satisfied with the distance between her and the others. Her lungs were tired and her throat was aching, and she was developing a killer headache. She knew she would have to slow down soon. By the time she finally started coming to her senses, there had to be over a mile between her and the cabin-she could no longer see the light from the bonfire, and it seemed to have disappeared a while ago.

Jade slowed down, then came to a stop as she finally fully came to her senses. She slowly sank to her knees.

She was alone, in a dark forest, at least a mile away from Tori and all of her other friends. She was getting cold, and had no jacket-only the long-sleeved shirt she wore now kept her warm. Her lungs were still aching from the mile-run she just took, and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of Trina attaching her lips to Beck's out of her head.

She felt like she was going to have an anxiety attack.

That's the exact moment when she remembered a short conversation between Cat and Tori when they had arrived at the cabin.

_"Wait, Cat! Don't go into the woods!" Tori called._

_"Why not?" Cat asked, but came bouncing back to everyone anyway._

_"Well, first of all, this cabin is surrounded by miles of woods, and they can get really dangerous and thick if you don't know your way around. Second, there are wolves everywhere in these woods, and they can get really aggressive." Tori replied._

_Great_, Jade thought. _So now, not only am I tired, cold, and completely furious, but I also have to factor in the fact that I'm in a wolf-claimed area._

When you add all of those things together, the outcome isn't exactly great. Unless, of course, not coming out of a situation alive is what you call "great."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

When Beck was finally able to break away from Trina, the first thing he wondered was how Jade reacted. As soon as Trina had seen that Jade was coming outside, she had pulled his head around towards hers and forced him into a kiss. Beck knew it was just to make Jade uninterested in him.

But when Beck finally broke free and turned his head around to explain to Jade, or at least apologize, he was surprised to see that Jade was nowhere to be found.

The rest of his friends were still in shock, staring at Beck and Trina with dumbfounded expressions. Beck looked around them again, hoping that Jade's raven black hair was at least just making her blend in with the dark of the night, but still couldn't didn't see her. He was beginning to panic.

_"Where's Jade?"_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

DUN... DUN..._ DUN!_

Review and I shall begin and possibly update the next chapter _today!_

Oh, and if you have a suggestion, tell me through a review please and maybe I'll use the idea if it doesn't interfere with the other things I already have planned for this story.

I'll try my_ hardest_ to update today! If I can't, I'll just update tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! Every review I got kept me going, because at one point I was really close to giving up and trying again tomorrow. Thank you guys _so _much, once again, for all of the support!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

_Beck kissing Trina? _It was as if the questioning and confused thought was on replay in Tori's shocked mind. She was in such a dumbfounded state that she hardly even noticed when Beck finally broke away from her.

"Where's Jade?" Beck's panicked voice snapped Tori out of her shocked thoughts. Tori's heart stopped.

_Jade._

Tori did a quick 360 turn, looking all around her. No Jade in sight. Where was she? She was right next to her seconds ago! Tori dashed into the cabin.

"Jade!" Tori desperately called. Tori stayed completely silent, listening for any kind of answer- breathing, sobbing, anything.

Tori's own quickening heartbeat was the only thing heard in response to the silence.

Dashing over to the cabinet that Trina had previously taken the bug spray from, Tori quickly flung the drawer open and began frantically searching for flashlights. She quickly found three large ones, took them, and bolted back outside, not bothering to close the drawer.

"She not in there, guys! She must have gone into the woods!" Tori informed them hurriedly.

Beck felt his stomach drop, knowing Tori was probably right.

"What are doing standing here? Let's go look for her!" Beck yelled. Tori nodded and threw him a flashlight. He stood up and caught it quickly, already making his way towards the woods. "Jade?" Beck began calling. Tori began following him.

"I'm coming with you," Andre jumped in, speaking directly to Tori.

"I have to, too," Cat squeaked, tears already forming in her eyes. When Tori began to object Cat quickly interrupted. "She's my best friend, Tori." Cat's voice broke at the end. Tori realized Cat was right. She had to go to see if Jade was okay. Assuming Robbie would be going with Cat, Tori handed a flashlight to him, then turned to Trina.

"You," Tori started, making sure her voice was laced with venom, learning from how Jade often spoke, "are going to stay here, and stay _awake_ in case Jade comes back. _Understand?_" Trina, not used to this amount of anger coming from her little sister, nodded fearfully.

Tori narrowed her eyes threateningly. "Good." And with that, she turned away and began catching up with the others, who were already searching for Jade in the woods. She felt a little odd from being so firm and threatening with her older sister, and part of her felt bad, but on the other hand, Jade's life could be at stake because of her sister's actions. She shook off the guilt and continued jogging toward the rest of the search party.

"Guys, maybe it would be more effective if we split up and searched in different places," Tori suggested once she caught up with everyone else. Everyone agreed, and knew exactly who they were going to go with. Tori went with Andre, Cat went with Robbie, and Beck went by himself.

As soon as the groups split up and started searching, Beck immediately called out Jade's name again. He knew that if something had happened to her, or if he didn't find her, he'd never forgive himself. Because he felt, deep down, that he was the one to blame for everything that had happened.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Jade wasn't sure how much longer she could take being out in the cold, dark night. She had been trying desperately to find her way back for about a half hour now, but had been having no luck. For all she knew, she was just going even deeper into the woods.

She stopped once again to listen for her name being called, but heard nothing, except for the sudden cracking of a twig. She moved forward, desperate to find her way back to her friends now.

As she took her first step forward, she heard the growling start.

Startled by the noise, she abruptly stopped moving for a moment, eyes widening. Ever so slowly, she turned on her heel to see what was making the unnatural noise.

And that's when she came face-to-face with two large, snarling, cold-eyed wolves.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

I know you probably hate me for leaving you waiting there... but if you review I'll try as hard as I _possibly_ can to get one last update in today! No promises, though. Oh, and by the way, I have an appointment tomorrow, therefore I don't know If I'll be able to update then. But if not, then I promise an update the day after that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry it took sooo long to update-I was blocked again... Review! \/


	6. Chapter 6

And after exactly two hours of procrastination, here I am, starting chapter six! Enjoy~~!  
Warning: there's a bit of um... _blood_... in this chapter.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Completely shocked, Jade had absolutely no idea what to do. As her mind finally started partially recovering, Jade was able to detect one slightly coherent thought: _run_! Jade instantly complied, dashing away in the opposite direction of the wolves.

Unfortunately, it took about two seconds for them to catch up with her. Suddenly, one lunged itself at her, knocking her off her feet and sending her face slamming to the hard, leaf-covered ground. She felt dulled teeth sink into her right shoulder while she lay, still trying to recover from her face plant. Grimacing, she got up, doing her best to throw the wolf off her and resulting in even more searing pain in her shoulder when the teeth were ripped from their place. Jade felt a warm, sticky liquid ooze from her wound instantly.

And in her moment of hopelessness, Jade suddenly remembered: her scissors!

In one swift motion, she reached into her black combat boot and pulled out the shiny weapon. It's wasn't much of a _weapon_, but she would have to make use of what she had. She was Jade West; and Jade West would _not _go down without a fight.

She bared her teeth into a snarl that would have everyone at Hollywood Arts running away within seconds, hoping to make herself look like more of a threat. Focusing on the wolf in front of her, Jade had completely forgotten about the fact that there were _two _of them, and was taken by complete surprise when she was tackled down again from behind. Quickly, she turned around and laid on her back so she could face the attacking one.

Her heart stopped when it sunk its teeth in her neck. Realizing she had one last chance to put in some sort of move that would determine whether she lived or died, she felt what seemed like an unhealthy amount of adrenaline kick into her system.

_I can't die out here and leave Beck to Trina!_

Jade took the scissors in her right hand and stabbed the large dog in its side, causing it to release her neck before it could do anything else. While it was still on top of her, it bit at the last thing it could latch it's teeth into, which happened to be Jade's left arm. She let out a strangled scream of agony as she felt the animal's fangs sink deeper and deeper into her flesh and drag slightly down the length of her arm.

Using up the majority of her remaining strength, she stabbed the wolf in its side again, making it release her arm, then lunged both of her legs outward simultaneously to kick it away from her. _Thank god for my combat boots_, she thought painfully.

The wolf whimpered and ran behind the other one that had been watching Jade carefully, staying uninjured. She pulled her right arm back as far as she could, then brought it forward, using her last bit of strength to send the scissors spiraling through the air and stabbing into the previously uninjured wolf's ribs with perfect aim. It let out a yelp of pain before scampering away, tail between its legs, with the other one following it.

Jade let a satisfied smile form on her lips as she saw that the scissors had been left behind. She tried walking towards them to pick them up, but fell as soon as she tried, dizzier than she expected herself to be. She then started crawling toward them with her right arm, her shoulder sending agonizing pain throughout her body in protest every time she moved it.

Finally reaching the scissors, Jade let out a pathetic whimper when she realized she was still alone in the woods. She was completely helpless as to what happened to her. All she could do was hope she was found before it was too late.

After doing her best to fit the scissors back into her right combat boot while she was lying on her side, not caring about the blood that was still on them, she remembered the picture in the right pocket of her now ripped and bloody black jeans. Carefully, she slipped the photo out of her pocket and took a look at it once again.

Seeing the familiar picture caused one lone tear to slip out of the corner of her eye and trail down her cheek. Jade wished with all her heart that she had told Beck how she really felt about him. She wished she had told him she still loved him. After the breakup, during the arguments, even after she saw him kissing Trina. But now she was going to die, and she knew it. She'd never have a chance to tell him how much he had always meant to her.

Suddenly, Jade remembered a quote:_ A picture is worth a thousand words_. She couldn't remember who said it, but she realized they were right. She took the picture in her left hand, then put her bleeding arm out in front of her, making sure it could be easily noticed by anyone who saw her. She needed Beck to know how she felt, even if she couldn't be alive to do so. Now all she could do was hope they found her.

Jade thought for a minute that she heard her name being called, but immediately classified it as part of her imagination. She finally let the wave of darkness that she had been fighting the whole time to wash her mind of all but one thought:

_I love you, Beck._

Keeping the picture in her hand, she let her world go black.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Review or I may suddenly feel the urge to kill Jade.

Thank you all for the kind reviews complimenting me on my writing! I'm not going to lie, I love hearing it. I feel like such an idiot; I teared up writing this. I'm _sooooo_ freaking sorry I couldn't update sooner! Thank you everyone for the reviews once again! I'll try and get another chapter posted today in Beck's third-person point of view. Oh, and this is my first fight-scene type thing I've written, so let me know how I did or what you think I should change in the future! Thank you guys sooo much for the support!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to reply to some people at the end of this chapter, but read the chapter before you read the responses at the bottom, because they may give away what happens.

Until then, enjoy!~

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Jade!" Beck desperately called out for somewhere around the hundredth time.

"Jade!" His could practically feel heart breaking more and more with every passing second that he didn't hear an answer.

"Jade..." His voice grew weaker as he began feeling more helpless, second by second. He had to find her, apologize for everything he'd done. Suddenly, he heard a faint howl in the distance to his left. Startled by this sudden unnerving sound, he turn on his heel to face where the sound was coming from.

"Jade?" His voice was slightly louder, as this new response gave him a tiny sliver of hope. He started running in the direction of the source of the sound, not bothering to try to be cautious. After a few seconds of running, he heard a yelp, much closer now. He broke into a dash.

"Jaaaade!" He shouted, as loud as he possibly could between his heavy, uneven breaths. He slowed to a walk when he figured he was getting close to the area where the sound was coming from, not wanting to pass it accidentally. Still trying to catch his breath, he scanned the ground for anything that could belong to Jade, hoping for anything-even a shred of the black and red plaid shirt she was wearing.

Suddenly, Beck saw a flash of red under the bright light of the flashlight. Hoping for the best, he knelt down to take a closer look. It wasn't a part of the plaid shirt she had been wearing. His breath hitched in this throat as he identified what it was.

It was blood.

Beck could feel his heartbeat speeding up as he followed the trail of blood with the beam of light coming from the flashlight. He felt his heart skip a beat as the circle of light landed upon a black combat boot.

And if Beck could feel his heart slowly breaking before, he could _hear_ his heart _shattering _once his took in the sight of the dead-looking Jade in front of him.

"Jade," Beck's voice was less than a whisper. He fell to his knees, next to her lifeless body. She was pale. Even more so than usual. He glanced at the bloody hand that was in front of him and saw what looked like a shiny piece of folded paper next to it.

And after picking it up and opening it, Beck felt like his shattered heart had been ripped out of his body completely and thrown on the ground in front of him. It was a picture of both of them that he remembered had been taken on their two year anniversary.

_She still loved me, and I never got the chance to to tell her I loved her back. I never said out loud how beautiful she really was to me. I treated her like she was nothing, and now she's gone. And I'll never be able to take it back._

Helplessly, Beck lifted two fingers to Jade's neck to feel for a pulse that he knew wasn't going to be there. Or so, that he thought wasn't going to be there.

Beck had been so hopeless that he literally almost jumped when he felt a faint beating under his fingers.

Without hesitation, he slipped the meaningful picture in the front pocket of his jeans and picked Jade up bridal style, ignoring the flashlight that was still lying on the ground, and began the dash back.

While he was running, Beck suddenly heard a soft whimper. Somewhat startled, he glanced down to see Jade's beautiful icy blue eyes open ever so slightly, staring off into space. He sped up, desperate to get her back to the cabin before it really was too late, and he lost her for good.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Jade!" Cat tried calling though her tears. She was about ready to give up. Tori and Andre were now searching with her and Robbie, because they had found nothing in the area they had been searching before. Cat looked at Robbie, who called Jade's name again. "We're never going to find her," Cat's voice cracked. "It's my fault. I convinced her to come here, and now she's missing." Fresh tears began trailing down the redhead's cheeks. Robbie wiped Cat's tears away and gave her a comforting hug.

"I promise we'll find her," he whispered, planting a comforting kiss on the top of her head. Cat smiled, temporarily forgetting about the current situation.

The comfortable moment was interrupted when, in the distance, Cat suddenly heard hasteful footsteps in the leaves. "Jade?" she called out. She turned around to face the sound, instantly gaining hope. Her hopefulness peaked when she saw Beck dashing towards them, carrying Jade in his arms.

"Jadey!" Cat squealed excitedly. No answer. _Why didn't she snap at me? _she wondered. That was when she realized something was wrong. Very, very, wrong. As Beck got closer, Cat saw Jade's now visibly ripped clothes were soaked in blood. She gasped in shock, new tears already forming in her eyes.

"I have to get her back to the cabin! C'mon!" Beck shouted as he passed everyone, not bothering to slow down.

Cat ran after Beck immediately, desperate to see if her best friend was okay.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

I can't believe it! Last night, I hit over 50 reviews! Thanks everyone!

Review responses  
curly1221: I never intended to actually kill Jade in this part of the story. You're going to have to see if Beck gets Jade back to the cabin in time, though... *evil smirk*

To anyone who said something about not killing Jade: You shall all see what happens. I doubt you'll be disappointed. And I might not mean that in the way you think I do. Because, let me say, this would not be the first time someone died in a story I've written.

Okay, so now that I've responded to a few of you guys, I need a suggestion really bad. What should everyone say to Trina after they get back to the cabin? Or what should Trina say/do? Should she still act like a stuck-up brat, or should she be really nice and caring? I've been thinking about this since chapter three, and I don't honestly know Trina's character that well, so I'm still not sure. I've got a few ideas, but if anyone has a suggestion, tell me!

And one other thing: tell me if you have any suggestions for future stories I could write! I'll give the credits to you for the idea, of course, if I use it.

Thanks everyone so much for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. This is definitely the longest time I've procrastinated for. About... -looks at watch- seven hours of procrastination. That should be like a world record. I haven't even put off doing my _homework_ that long before. Oh wait... no... I have, now that I think about it. And that was _not _a pretty day, let me tell you. Anyway, I'm getting off topic, and I wanted to say something. My brother, apparently, being the idiot he is, has moved back in with the person who unfortunately I'm cursed to call my "father." I have no idea why he did, and I guess he just needed a little "break" or whatever from him before going back to that drunk idiot. You know, sometimes my brother reminds me of Cat's brother, because he does some _reaaallyyy_ crazy/weird stuff sometimes. Like one time, my brother filled up this aluminum can-that originally had Diet Coke in it-with gasoline, then he put a piece of cloth in it, lit the cloth on fire, and dropped it from the roof of the house into our driveway. And that's when my mom pulled into the driveway and saw the fifteen-foot high fire. True story. Hahhh. Good times. Wow I'm seriously rambling. Probably because it's two in the morning. Oh yeah, I forgot there was a point to this story. So, now that my brother's moved back in with that abusive jerk, I now have the computer basically all to myself. SO. Done with rambling. Hope you enjoyed that little mini-story. Oh and thank you everyone for the reviews! I used a little bit of everyone's idea of what should happen to Trina in this one. Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy~~!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

It would be an understatement to say that Trina had been bored while everyone was out looking for Jade. She was now staring into the now much smaller bonfire, wondering where everyone was. Was she worried if Jade was okay? No. Did she feel guilty about how she forced Beck to kiss her in front of Jade on purpose? No. She was worried about her own boredom. _Jade's just being a drama queen_, Trina thought, rolling her eyes.

Trina's self-centered thoughts were interrupted by a sudden rustling coming from the woods. Carelessly looking over to the source of the sound, she saw Beck emerge from the darkness, running hastily into the cabin with who must have been Jade in his arms, though she couldn't get a good look at her.

Cat was following somewhat closely behind Beck, though she couldn't run quite as fast as him, and Robbie was following her so closely it looked as if they were attached by an invisible string. The only thing Trina bothered wondering is what took everyone so long. Tori and Andre soon emerged from the darkness as well. Tori immediately strode angrily over to her, and Trina took that chance to voice her thoughts.

"What took everyone so long? I was waiting out here for like, an hour!" she complained.

"How could you be so heartless and self-centered?" Tori hissed, her face now inches from Trina's. "Jade's in there, and you don't even care. And let me just say, that kissing Beck was low-even for you."

Trina was about to respond with, "What's that supposed to mean?" but her younger sister had already walked away, into the cabin, anger still evident in every stride she took. Andre followed closely after her, worry clearly showing in his eyes. Curiously, Trina followed them inside to see what everyone was fussing about.

Entering the cabin with her arms crossed, Trina took a glance at the room and saw Jade was on the couch, with all of her friends gathered around her-with the exception of Cat, who was crying, and Robbie, who was trying to comfort her- while she heard Beck asking Tori a question. Tori was blocking her view of Jade, so all she saw were the black combat boots on the sofa.

"Do you have any bandages in here?" Beck asked hurriedly.

"I'll go check," Tori replied, just as quickly, before walking into the other room, apparently to go search for them.

_Bandages?_ Trina thought confusedly, moving to get a closer look at Jade. _Why would they need-_

"Oh my god," Trina breathed.

Everyone really did have a good reason for fussing. Jade seemed to be covered in dirt and blood from head to toe. Trina noticed gashes that were still oozing blood on Jade's neck, shoulder and arm. As Trina moved closer, she saw only a slight rise and fall of Jade's chest.

She stopped cold when she came to a realization. _Did I cause this? _she thought guiltily. Her thoughts were interrupted when Tori came rushing back into the room, carrying a few rolls of bandages, varying in size. "Here," she said, handing the rolls to Beck.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Help me wrap her up?"

Tori nodded and moved to Jade's arm. "Do you have anything to cut away her shirt with?" she asked, not wanting to move the cloth around the cut too much. Beck nodded and reached into Jade's combat boot with a knowing smile, pulling out the scissors that now showed no sign of the blood that was on them before, and handing them to Tori. She took them with a confused look on her face, but apparently just decided not to ask how Beck knew Jade carried scissors in her combat boots.

Fitting her fingers through the holes, she carefully cut away the baggy shirt sleeve, revealing Jade's ivory skin tone, along with the gash that was the source of the smeared red spots on her shirt. Taking a disinfectant wipe and setting the scissors down on the wooden floor beside her, she carefully wiped the cut clean, trying to be as gentle as possible. She visibly winced as Jade unconsciously let out a soft whimper of pain at the sting.

Tori wrapped the bandage around her arm multiple times, in a successful attempt to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, Beck was straining to remain calm as he worked similarly to the way that Tori was, disinfecting the gashes on her neck and then bandaging them up. The bandages on her neck also seemed to be successful in stopping the bleeding, but Beck decided to wrap it up a bit more, just in case.

"Andre?" Beck called, not looking up from his work. "Can you do her shoulder?"

"Sure," Andre responded quickly, glad to finally be able to do something to help. As he he picked up the scissors from beside Tori-who was still bandaging Jade's arm-he realized that Trina had been unnaturally quiet. Glancing over at her, he saw she seemed to be trying not to look at Jade-or anyone, for that matter. She had an extremely guilty look on her face as she stared off into space.

Andre turned back to Jade, carefully cutting away the shoulder of her shirt and starting to attend to her wound. Suddenly, something dawned upon him. "Shouldn't we call 911?" he asked.

"Already tried." Beck responded. "No signal. Not even the option for an emergency call, and the nearest hospital is two hours away from here."*******

Andre nodded grimly and continued bandaging Jade's shoulder. He really hoped that she was going to be okay. He really did care about her. He may have had gotten over his crush on her a long time ago, but he still thought of her as something like a sister.

Andre's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Jade stir around on the couch. Looking down, he saw the beautiful blue eyes that he had fallen in love with almost a year ago open ever so slightly, then land on Beck's worried face.

"Beck?"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

_***I do realize it's very unlikely not to even be able to make an emergency call, but I mean, hey, a lot of things in this story is pretty unlikely, I guess(wolves attacking, wolves even being in the California area, etc)._

Okay, before you guys kill me because I haven't updated in almost two days, I just want to say that I didn't know I was going on a roadtrip with my mom for two days. Before we left, I tried desperately to finish this chapter before I left, but I just couldn't pull it off. When we finally got to a hotel, I was sooo freaking tired that I couldn't focus on finishing this chapter, either. And I didn't want to upload a chapter that was JUST an author's note because I didn't want anyone to get all excited and be all, "Yay! There's a new chapter!" and then click on the story, then be extremely disappointed. So yeah. Sorry. Review, and I'll start writing the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for either 1) Anything else I should fit in this story (Cade+Jori friendships, along with Bade and possible Trade "friendship", are already planned) before it's done, or 2) Any story I should write after I finish this one. I already have 2-3 in mind, so yeah. Oh, and another thing. I also only have about one idea for what happens next, so if you should have a suggestion for 3) What Jade, Beck, or even something Trina says/does, I might use the idea. I will seriously try my absolute HARDEST to get the next chapter posted tonight because I didn't update for a while, but I can't promise anything because I'm _exhausted_. Review. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing so far!


	9. Chapter 9

My dog won't shut up and he's driving me crazy! I can't focus on this with him panting. He has food and water and I've let him out and everything! Anyway...

Thanks to curly1221 for the idea. I had something similar in mind but the way you worded it really helped me write this. I regret telling you guys that this is the last chapter. Thank you's and more info is at the bottom. Enjoy~~!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Jade's raspy voice was less than a whisper, but even so, Beck instantly noticed she'd said something. He looked down into the pure pools of bright blue to see for himself that she really was awake. When he saw that she was staring up at him sadly, he couldn't control himself any longer. He went down a crashed his lips into hers, relieved that he finally knew for sure that she really was going to be okay. Beck could tell she was surprised, but he felt her kissing back anyway. After a few short seconds of this, he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Jade." Beck started. "I love you, and I never stopped. What I did was stupid an-"

"I love you too." Jade murmured, not wanting to hear Beck blaming this on himself. "But why are _you_ saying sorry? Isn't this all _her _fault?" she nodded in Trina's direction angrily. At that moment, six pairs of eyes landed on Trina, who was now looking very uncomfortable.

"Jade, I..." Trina, for once, didn't seem to know what to say. "I'm just... I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. And... I'm just... really, really... sorry... that you're... hurt." she seemed to have a really hard time getting through the entire sentence. Jade raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Whatever. I guess you can't help what you are." Jade smirked.

Meanwhile, Cat was basically crying out of relief that Jade was okay. After hearing one of the mean remarks that she knew so well, she ran over to Jade and hugged her tightly.

"Jadey," Cat whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried that you weren't, and when I saw you, I didn't know what to do, and I'm sorry I made you come to this party in the first place, and this is all my fault, and I-"

"Cat!" Jade hissed in pain from the tight hug she was in. "Give it a rest! I'm sore."

"Sorry," Cat giggled despite the situation, and loosened her grip.

"And this isn't your fault, either. I chose to come, and I don't want anyone blaming themselves." Jade looked around the room at all of her friends. She even looked at Trina.

"And Beck..." she started, looking up at him. "I love you. And when I was out there... and I thought I was going to die..." she took a deep breath to calm herself from the memory. "...The one thing I hoped was that you would know that I never got over you."

With that, Beck leaned down again and pecked her on the lips sweetly. "I love you too, Jade. And I always have. Since the moment I set my eyes on you, I knew I wanted to be there for you." He looked into her eyes, brown into blue.

"Aww!" Tori said out loud, causing Jade to glare at her. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's cool. And I guess I kind of... owe you. If it weren't for this party, things wouldn't be like this. And you helped me with a ton of other things even before this all happened. So thanks, I guess, Tori." Jade actually smiled.

Tori basically got butterflies in her stomach. That was one of the only times Jade called her by her first name. Maybe they really would end up being friends in the end. She grinned nearly from ear to ear at the thought. Things really were getting better.

Meanwhile, Beck looked back into Jade's beautiful blue eyes. He just loved her so, so much. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to leave her waiting at Tori's door.

But he had her now, and he would never make the idiotic mistake of letting her go ever again.

_**The End**_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

And... COMPLETE! First fic done! Woo!

I really thought there was going to be another chapter, but it just kind of turned out like this. Sorry for the crappy quality of the writing. I'm honestly really bad at writing romantic stuff because I'm not exactly what you would call an overly loving person. I've also been really stressed lately because of some stuff... But thanks so much for the reviews, everyone, because it's really helped me pull through and write for you guys. I hope you guys read some of my future stories and like them too.

I would like to specifically thank curly1221. You've reviewed every chapter, and I always look forward to your reviews because they're always detailed and supportive. And on top of that, you've given me a lot of ideas for this story when I wasn't sure what to do next. Anyone who is reading this should really go check out her stories, because they're really cool!

Tell me how I did on this story, and again, if you have any suggestions for future stories, PLEASE PM me or leave a review. New stories coming soon!

Again, thank you all so, so, SO much!

**~ithinkilikeknivestoomuch395****  
**


End file.
